lotrofandomcom_ja-20200215-history
コマンド
キーボード クイックスロット早見表 クイックスロット * クイックスロット 1 -- 1''' * クイックスロット 2 -- '''2 * クイックスロット 3 -- 3''' * クイックスロット 4 -- '''4 * クイックスロット 5 -- 5''' * クイックスロット 6 -- '''6 * クイックスロット 7 -- 7''' * クイックスロット 8 -- '''8 * クイックスロット 9 -- 9''' * クイックスロット 10 -- '''0 * クイックスロット 11 -- '-' * クイックスロット 12 -- =''' クイックスロット バー 1 * クイックバー 1 表示 -- '''Ctrl または Right Ctrl * クイックスロット 13 -- Ctrl + 1 * クイックスロットt 14 -- Ctrl + 2 * クイックスロット 15 -- Ctrl + 3 * クイックスロット 16 -- Ctrl + 4 * クイックスロット 17 -- Ctrl + 5 * クイックスロット 18 -- Ctrl + 6 * クイックスロット 19 -- Ctrl + 7 * クイックスロット 20 -- Ctrl + 8 * クイックスロット 21 -- Ctrl + 9 * クイックスロット 22 -- Ctrl + 0 * クイックスロット 23 -- Ctrl + -''' * クイックスロット 24 -- '''Ctrl + = クイックスロット バー 2 * クイックバー 2 表示 -- Right Alt または Alt * クイックスロット 25 -- Alt + 1 * クイックスロット 26 -- Alt + 2 * クイックスロット 27 -- Alt + 3 * クイックスロット 28 -- Alt + 4 * クイックスロット 29 -- Alt + 5 * クイックスロット 30 -- Alt + 6 * クイックスロット 31 -- Alt + 7 * クイックスロット 32 -- Alt + 8 * クイックスロット 33 -- Alt + 9 * クイックスロット 34 -- Alt + 0 * クイックスロット 35 -- Alt + -''' * クイックスロット 36 -- '''Alt + = クイックスロット バー 3 * クイックバー 3 表示 -- Shift または Right Shift * クイックスロット 37 -- Shift + 1 * クイックスロット 38 -- Shift + 2 * クイックスロット 39 -- Shift + 3 * クイックスロット 40 -- Shift + 4 * クイックスロット 41 -- Shift + 5 * クイックスロット 42 -- Shift + 6 * クイックスロット 43 -- Shift + 7 * クイックスロット 44 -- Shift + 8 * クイックスロット 45 -- Shift + 9 * クイックスロット 46 -- Shift + 0 * クイックスロット 47 -- Shift + -''' * クイックスロット 48 -- '''Shift + = クイックスロット バー 4 デフォルトだとこのスロットバーは見えないようになっています * クイックバー 4 表示 -- * クイックスロット 49 -- * クイックスロット 50 -- * クイックスロット 51 -- * クイックスロット 52 -- * クイックスロット 53 -- * クイックスロット 54 -- * クイックスロット 55 -- * クイックスロット 56 -- * クイックスロット 57 -- * クイックスロット 58 -- * クイックスロット 59 -- * クイックスロット 60 -- クイックスロット バー 5 デフォルトだとこのスロットバーは見えないようになっています * クイックバー 5 表示 -- * クイックスロット 61 -- * クイックスロット 62 -- * クイックスロット 63 -- * クイックスロット 64 -- * クイックスロット 65 -- * クイックスロット 66 -- * クイックスロット 67 -- * クイックスロット 68 -- * クイックスロット 69 -- * クイックスロット 70 -- * クイックスロット 71 -- * クイックスロット 72 -- 選択 * 自分を選択 -- \''' * 最も近くにいる敵を選択 -- '''Backspace * 次の敵を選択 -- Tab * 一つ前の敵を選択 -- Shift + Tab * 次の追跡を選択 * 前の追跡を選択 * 仲間1を選択 -- F1 * 仲間2を選択 -- F2 * 仲間3を選択 -- F3 * 仲間4を選択 -- F4 * 仲間5を選択 -- F5 * 仲間6を選択 -- F6 * 仲間2をアシスト -- Shift + F2 * 仲間3をアシスト -- Shift + F3 * 仲間4をアシスト -- Shift + F4 * 仲間5をアシスト -- Shift + F5 * 仲間6をアシスト -- Shift + F6 * 最も近くにいる仲間を選択 -- F8 * 最も近くにいるプレイヤーを選択 -- Ctrl + Tab or F9 * 次のプレイヤーを選択 -- Shift + F9 * 一つ前のプレイヤーを選択 -- Ctrl + F9 * 最も近くにいるNPCを選択 -- F10 * 次のNPCを選択 -- Shift + F10 * 一つ前のNPCを選択 -- Ctrl + F10 * 最も近くにあるアイテムを選択 -- Delete * アシスト -- F''' パネル * スキルパネル -- '''K * 特性パネル -- J''' * 生産パネル -- '''T * マップパネル -- M''' * キャラクタージャーナルパネル -- '''C * ソーシャルパネル -- O''' * インベントリーパネル -- '''I * カバン1 -- Ctrl + F1 * カバン2 -- Ctrl + F2 * カバン3 -- Ctrl + F3 * カバン4 -- Ctrl + F4 * カバン5 -- Ctrl + F5 * 試着室 --- Ctrl + ボタン 0 * オプションパネル -- Ctrl + O''' * ヘルプ -- '''F7 * クエストパネルのオン/オフ切り替え -- L''' * 功績ログのオン/オフ切り替え -- '''Shift + L''' チャット * 通常 -- /say <メッセージ> * 返信 -- '''R * フェローシップ -- /f <メッセージ> * レイド -- /ra <メッセージ> * キンシップ -- /k <メッセージ> * 取引 -- /trade <メッセージ> * 助言(質問) -- /advice <メッセージ> その他 * Toggle Autoattack -- .''' * 選択を使用 -- '''U * 名前を表示 -- N''' * スクリーンショット -- '''Prnt Scrn または F11 または Ctrl + P''' -- 保存先 My Documents\The Lord of the Rings Online * ツールチップの切り離し -- '''H * UIの再配置 -- Ctrl + \''' (UK: '''Ctrl + #''') * HUDのオン/オフ切り替え -- '''F12 * ログアウト -- Shift + Esc * ボイスチャットモード -- Z''' * 売却防止ロックを有効にする -- '''Ctrl + T''' * 自動的に全てを獲得する -- '''Shift + ボタン 1 * フルスクリーン/ウインドウモード -- Alt + Enter 音楽 詳細は音楽を参照 * Play Note 1 -- 1''' * Play Note 2 -- '''2 * Play Note 3 -- 3''' * Play Note 4 -- '''4 * Play Note 5 -- 5''' * Play Note 6 -- '''6 * Play Note 7 -- 7''' * Play Note 8 -- '''8 * Play Note 9 -- Ctrl + 1''' * Play Note 10 -- '''Ctrl + 2''' * Play Note 11 -- '''Ctrl + 3''' * Play Note 12 -- '''Ctrl + 4''' * Play Note 13 -- '''Ctrl + 5''' * Play Note 14 -- '''Ctrl + 6''' * Play Note 15 -- '''Ctrl + 7''' * Play Note 16 -- '''Ctrl + 8''' * Play Note 17 -- '''Shift + 1''' * Play Note 18 -- '''Shift + 2''' * Play Note 19 -- '''Shift + 3''' * Play Note 20 -- '''Shift + 4''' * Play Note 21 -- '''Shift + 5''' * Play Note 22 -- '''Shift + 6''' * Play Note 23 -- '''Shift + 7''' * Play Note 24 -- '''Shift + 8''' カメラ * カメラをリセットする -- '''Num 0 * カメラ回転 -- Button 2 * カメラを左に回転 -- Num 4 * カメラを右に回転 -- Num 6 * カメラを上げる -- Num 8 * カメラを下げる -- Num 5 or Num 2 * カメラをズームイン -- +''' or '''Num 9 * カメラをズームアウト -- '-' or Num 7 * 一人称・三人称視点切り替え -- *''' * Drop Camera -- '''Ctrl + .' チャットチャンネル *'advice -- /advice <メッセージ>　助言(質問) *'auction' -- /auction <メッセージ>　オークション *'channellff' -- /channellff <メッセージ> *'channellfg' -- /channellfg <メッセージ> *'encounter' -- /encounter <メッセージ> *'f' -- /f <メッセージ>　フェローシップで話す *'general' -- /general <メッセージ> *'k' -- /k <メッセージ>　キンシップ内でメッセージをやり取りする時に使う *'ko' -- /ko <メッセージ>　キンシップの幹部の間だけでメッセージをやり取りする時に使う *'l' -- /l <メッセージ>　フェローシップ募集 (LFF) *'msg' -- /tell <相手の名前> <メッセージ> *'o' -- /o <メッセージ>　キンシップ内でメッセージをやり取りする時に使う *'officer' -- /officer <メッセージ>　キンシップ内でメッセージをやり取りする時に使う *'ooc' -- /OOC <メッセージ>　雑談 *'r' -- /reply　tellが来た人に返事 *'ra' -- /ra <メッセージ>　レイドチャットで話す *'regional' -- /general <メッセージ> *'reply' -- /reply　tellが来た人に返事 *'retell' -- /retell　tell返事の繰り返し *'rt' -- /retell　tell返事の繰り返し *'say' -- /say *'shout' -- /shout *'t' -- /tell <相手の名前> <メッセージ>　耳打ち *'tell' -- /tell <相手の名前> <メッセージ> *'w' -- /tell <相手の名前> <メッセージ>　耳打ち *'whisper' -- /tell <相手の名前> <メッセージ>　耳打ち チャット設定 *'chatfont' -- /chatfont フォント設定 *'filter' -- /filter 　フィルター *'filterlist' -- /filterlist　フィルタ一覧 *'fullircmode' -- /FullIRCmode < on | off | status > ペット操作、グループを組む *'invite' -- /invite < プレイヤー名 >　　プレイヤーを招待する *'kinship' -- /kinship < create | disband | recruit | accept | decline | quit | expel | promote | demote | motd | successor | resign >　キンシップ *'lfg' -- /lfg 　グループを探している意思表示 *'lff' -- /lff 　グループを探している意思表示 *'lfp' -- usage: Marks yourself as looking for players matching your criteria. *'pet' -- usage: /pet < attack | follow | stay | assist < on | off > | guard | aggressive | passive | skill1 | skill2 | skill3 | status | release | releaseall | rename > *'raid' -- usage: /raid < create | disband | invite | dismiss | promote | demote | swap | leave> ゲーム、キャラクターオプション *'adopt' -- /adopt　世代の高い方から親子になれる *'anon' -- /anon *'automove' -- /automove　自動移動 *'autotarget' -- /autotarget < on | off >　自動でターゲット *'changename' -- /changename *'damagetext' -- /damagetext < all < true | false > | other < true | false > | range < new range > | list > *'duel' -- /duel (対戦したい相手をターゲットしながら)　対戦 *'e' -- /emote <テキスト>　エモート *'em' -- /emote <テキスト>　エモート *'emote' -- usage: /emote *'emotelist' -- usage: /emotelist *'friend' -- /friend add <名前>　プレイヤーをフレンドリストに追加。 friend remove <名前>　プレイヤーをフレンドリストから削除 *'ignore' -- /ignore add <名前>　無視リストにプレイヤーを追加。ignore remove <名前>　無視リストからプレイヤーを削除 *'me' -- /emote <テキスト>　エモート *'music' -- /music　演奏モード *'rp' -- usage: /rp 　ロールプレイモード on/off *'spar' -- /spar (対戦したい相手をターゲットしながら)　対戦 *'stuck' -- /stuck　キャラクターが身動き取れなくなったときに使用 *'trade' -- /auction <メッセージ>　取引 *'tutorial' -- /tutorial 　チュートリアル有効/無効/リセット *'who' -- Finds players matching your criteria. *'yield' -- /yield ユーティリティ *'alias' -- /alias < ; | add ; | remove ; | list | clear | clearlist | shortcut ; > *'bug' -- /bug *'death' -- /milestone　敗北にして最後に記憶させた道しるべに移動 *'follow' -- /follow　ターゲットした相手に使用すると追尾 *'hart' -- usage: /hart | close | list> *'help' -- usage: /help *'inscribe' -- usage: /inscribe *'loc'* -- /loc　現在の位置座標 *'localtime' -- /localtime　ローカル時間 *'location'* -- /loc　現在の位置座標 *'milestone' -- /milestone　敗北にして最後に記憶させた道しるべに移動 *'played' -- /played　今までゲームをプレイした総時間 *'servertime' -- /servertime　サーバー時間 *'shortcut' -- /shortcut < text > *'uninscribe' -- /uninscribe *'useselection' -- /useselection :* - Note that /loc and /location are only useful for developers, as it gives out information for debugging. Use ;loc instead for useful X,Y coordinates. |} Category:ゲームガイド Category:コマンド Category:ロード・オブ・ザ・リングス オンライン